bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
John Simon
Appearance John is the youngest of the three Simon brothers. However, he looks near identical to both James and Jason. He is of a slighter build than either of hie battle-hardened brothers. John is a more refined fellow, the type of person that would be welcome at any dinner party. He is most often regarded as the best-looking of the brothers. Personality John is a calm man. He despises fighting, and will only rise to the occasion if he deems it of the upmost importance. No amount of provoking will goad him into a brawl, and he does not spar. He regards his talent for healing to be his crowning jewel. John is extremely poilte and rather charming. His winning smile wooed thousands of souls during his many tours as a conductor of the Nashville Symphony. Fullbring "Every Good Boy Does Fine" is the name of John Simon's fullbring. He uses it quite rarely, and only when he feels it is absolutely necessary. It is activated at will, and without warning. His techniques are more effective when channeled through his baton, but the object is not necessary for him to use his abilities. Due to his meticulous nature, John has implemented a rigid system of incantations for power regulation. The incantation will precede the technique, indicating the energy level and area of effect. Volume This is the first half of the incantation, it denotes the amount of energy that is directed into each technique. Piano: Piano is the lowest level of power that is attributed to an ability. This will do low damage, create a small shield, or heal minor wounds. It also costs the lowest amount of energy. Mezzo: '''Mezzo is the middle-road of power consumption. It will do medium damage, create a sturdy shield, and heal significant wounds. '''Forte: Forte is the highest level of energy that can be used for a technique. It will deal devastating damage, create a powerful shield, and even heal mortal wounds. Ensemble Ensemble is the second half of the incantation, and it will determine the range/area of effect of the technique. Sonata: Sonata is the close-range incantation, it will effect anyone/thing in John's immediate proximity. Generally anyone within an average swordstroke. Concerto: Concerto is the step up from Sonata and can effect an area up to 10 meters around him. Symphony: Symphony is the largest area of effect that John has at his disposal. It can extend techniques up to 30 meters around his person. Bolero Type: '''Offensive '''Cost: '''Low-High '''Range: '''Short-Long '''Stat: SEI '''Description: '''Bolero will prodice blast of energy that will follow either the motion of John's hand or his baton. The baton will allow for more powerful, precise strikes. To be clear, this is not a fire attack, and will not ignite anything. Serenade '''Type: '''Defensive '''Cost: '''Low-High '''Range: '''Short-Long '''Stat: '''REI '''Description: '''Serenade creates an invisble shield of energy. If the attacking stat is five higher than John's REI, then the shield will not deflect any damage. If it is lower, it will absorb all damage. Minuet '''Type: '''Healing '''Cost: '''Low-High '''Range: '''Short-Long '''Stat: '''REI '''Description: '''Minuet will heal either John or a target of his choice. This ability has been known to regrow limbs, reverse scar tissue, and even revive recently dead persons. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution Category:Inactive